


Почти как в жизни

by bhbyf



Category: Pet Sematary - Stephen King
Genre: F/F, Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-22
Updated: 2017-10-22
Packaged: 2019-01-21 08:40:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,603
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12453672
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bhbyf/pseuds/bhbyf





	Почти как в жизни

Дом оказался праздничным и пряничным — еще бы немного снега да парочку гирлянд, и была бы точь-в-точь рождественская открытка. За домом виднелась большая площадка для детских игр, а за площадкой — лес, конца которому не наблюдалось.

— Что скажешь? — спросила Дебби. 

Из окна машины, остановленной на подъездной площадке, все отлично просматривалось — и виделось идеальным. Этакая гладь пруда, отражающая небо и лес вокруг — а только тронешь рукой, сразу идет рябь, и наружу выползают черная тина, дохлая рыба, бытовой мусор и илистое дно, готовое засосать, словно смрадное, бездонное болото. В глубинах таких болот обязательно живут монстры — темные, склизкие, с тысячами голодных ртов и вертких, крепких щупалец. Эти монстры всегда настороже и только и смотрят, чтобы утащить зазевавшуюся жертву на дно. 

Дебби вдруг почувствовала запах гнили и тины, перед глазами поплыло — и дом показался старым, с темными провалами окон, прогнившими стенами, упавшим крыльцом, колючими зарослями, практически скрывшими первый этаж. Проклятое место, которого много лет не касалась рука человека, и даже дикие звери обходили стороной. Бездна страха, ужаса и отчаяния, скрытая за красивым фасадом. 

— Вау! — восторженно пискнула Марша. — А феи тут водятся, мамочка? Наверняка ведь водятся! 

Дебби моргнула. Наваждение ушло, как будто его и не было. Усталость все-таки брала свое. Еще бы — провести столько времени за рулем!

— Восхитительное место, — согласилась Шейла. — Прямо не верится, что это теперь все наше!

Чакки, не имея права голоса, начал жалобно скулить и царапать дверь.

— Выпускайте монстра и вылезайте сами! — скомандовала Дебби. — Осмотримся поближе. 

— Он сбежит! — испугалась Марша. — Мы его тут не поймаем! Мамочка, я не хочу остаться без Чака! 

— Он же не тупой, — пожала плечами Шейла. — Куда ему убегать? Зачем? 

Через минуту все трое уже стояли перед домом, а Чак нарезал круги по выкошенной лужайке. Время от времени он приседал, принюхивался — и, пронзительно завывая, бежал дальше. 

— Ну что, пойдемте осмотрим дом? — предложила Дебби. — Кто первый, тот и выбирает себе комнату!

— Нет, сначала площадку, мамочка, площадку! — запричитала Марша. — Я хочу покататься! 

Переезд (еще на этапе его планирования) повлиял на нее очень и очень сильно — больше, чем на Шейлу или Дебби, хотя все трудности, хлопоты и шишки достались именно им. Марша стала нервной, крикливой, часто прерывала разговор и убегала, плакала без причины или при наименьшем подозрении, что ее обидели. В ее речи зачастили просительные или требовательные интонации, которых раньше девочка старалась избегать. Дебби уже решила, что покажет дочь психологу, едва они обживутся на новом месте. 

— Только осторожно, — предупредила Дебби. — Вдруг качели аварийные! 

Ей и самой не помешало бы показаться специалисту и попить успокоительное: переезд и передпереездные события почти полностью нокаутировали ее нервную систему. 

При ближайшем рассмотрении площадка, как и вид на лес, открывающийся за ней, оказались намного лучше, чем показалось в первый момент. Марша сразу же метнулась к качелям — а ведь взрослая девочка, казалось бы! Шейла прошла по тропинке дальше — видимо, примеряясь, что и откуда будет рисовать. Дебби же повернулась к дому. Он был красивым, огромным (особенно после из тесной квартирки) и немного нежилым. Но это ничего, они быстро наведут тут настоящий порядок, посадят цветы, повесят шторы… 

— Мама, мамочка! Гляди — подвал! — в экстазе закричала Марша. — Я смогу устроить тут убежище от зомби, Салли вся от зависти изойдет!

Все последующее произошло мгновенно. Дебби повернулась к ней — сказать, чтобы была осторожна с незнакомым подвалом, вдруг там ступеньки гнилые или аварийный потолок. В ее голове даже промелькнула странная мысль — что в тихом омуте черти водятся, за самой милой картинкой прячется самая глубокая бездна. Дебби даже увидела, как в темном провале мелькнули светлая куртка и коса дочери, а потом с грохотом упала железная дверь, закрывая вход в подвал. 

В реальности такого не бывает — это постоянно происходит в страшных снах и фильмах ужасов. 

— Марша, ты цела? — Дебби оказалась у двери в два прыжка. — Не бойся, я сейчас тебя вытащу. Я быстро открою дверь. 

Несколько секунд было тихо, а потом из подвала раздался визг Марши:

— Мама! Мама, спаси меня! Мама, меня кто-то ест! Спаси меня, мама! Оно утягивает меня, тянет во тьму! Спаси меня! Аааааа!

После этого ткань реальности поплыла окончательно. От крика дочери мозг у Дебби отключился начисто, и она изо всех сил рванула на себя дверь — но та не подалась ни на миллиметр. Сразу некстати вспомнились все протесты, все нервы Марши — неужели это были не просто капризы подростка, а настоящие предчувствия беды? Неужели их следовало не игнорировать, а учесть? 

Кажется, что-то пыталась сказать Шейла, но ее слова начисто смыло верещание Марши:

— Мамочка! Мама! Оно грызет меня, грызет и душит! И тащит во тьму. Ааааа!

Дебби тянула и тянула дверь, но та не поддавалась. В детстве Дебби часто снился один и тот же сон: из-под ее кровати вылезают черные щупальца, хватают ее Питти и начинают утягивать в темноту. Дебби не выпускает любимого медвежонка, держит его, как может, — но силы слишком неравны. Питти знает об этом, и его глаза-бусинки смотрят на Дебби с надеждой, отчаянием и укором. Посте таких снов Дебби целые дни ходила хмурая и уставшая. Но что с ней будет, если это повторится в реальности, с ее дочерью? 

— Они обвивают меня, мамочка, они душат меня! Я не могу больше, я… 

От отчаяния Дебби рванула дверь еще сильнее, и у нее в руках осталась ручка. Женщина отлетела на несколько метров, но тут же вскочила, в голосину воя раненым зверем. 

И тут возле входа в подвал, словно из воздуха, возникла пожилая женщина. Она ловко повернула какой-то краник и легко подняла неприступную прежде дверь. Из своей неожиданной тюрьмы пулей вылетела грязная Марша и повисла на шее у Дебби.

— Там кто-то был, мама, он пытался утащить меня! Я чувствовала его дыхание, я вся была в его щупальцах, он тянул меня… — всхлипывала напуганная Марша. 

— И где же тогда ваши синяки и ссадины, молодая леди? — с легкой насмешкой спросила незнакомка. — Простите, — добавила она тут же, глядя на Дебби, — никого там нет, даже енот полез бы туда вряд ли, потому что ему там нечего кушать.

— Это было чудовище! Призрак! — раздраженно крикнула Марша. Но в ее голосе явно сквозила неуверенность.

— Призраки и чудовища съехали отсюда еще в веке семнадцатом. Местные жители оказались к ним крайне недружелюбны, — покачала головой незнакомка. — Да и климат им не подошел. 

И все четверо рассмеялись, даже Марша не смогла удержаться, хотя и продолжила старательно сверлить незнакомку злым взглядом. Дебби же смотрела на пожилую женщину так, как в Средневековье, должно быть, смотрели на святых, совершивших чудо. Если жизнь чему-то и научила Дебби, то только тому, что со всеми проблемами она должна разбираться сама и преимущественно в одиночку — и вот основная закономерность ее существования была разрушена. До этого дня последним, кто пытался ей помочь, был отец, уже много лет покоящийся на старом кладбище. И пусть такая замена была несколько неожиданной, но она была. 

— Простите нас за этот шум и сумятицу, — мягко сказала Шейла. — Дорога была дальней, мы все устали, нервы…

— Я понимаю, — улыбнулась незнакомка. — Я — Синди Колман, ваша соседка из дома напротив. Очень рада встрече!

— Взаимно, — сказала Шейла. — Я — Шейла, а это Марша и Дебби. И Чак, наш лабрадор, где-то бегает. 

Когда страх за Маршу схлынул, в Дебби внезапно проснулась злость на Шейлу, от которой дождаться помощи было практически нереально. В любую трудную минуту она всегда оказывалась какая-то… слишком такая: слишком уставшая, слишком слабая, слишком глупая, слишком беременная. У Дебби давно понемногу накипало, и сейчас все могло запросто вылиться в серьезную ссору. Но ругаться при постороннем человеке не хотелось. 

— Еще лет пять назад я бы посоветовала вам следить за собакой повнимательнее: по дороге часто проносились огромные грузовики на большой скорости, — сказала Синди. — Но из-за кризиса тут почти никто уже не ездит. 

— Кризис ударил по всем, — печально улыбнулась Шейла.

«Это был не кризис, — хотела было сказать Дебби. — Просто так получилось. Знаете, так бывает: все надоест, ты на все забиваешь и прыгаешь в пропасть в надежде, что там для таких, как ты, установлен батут. А там не пропасть — там настоящая бездна. Но ты узнаешь об этом только тогда, когда достигнешь дна».

— Дебби пригласили в здешний университет читать лекции, а я художник-дизайнер, но пока на покое, — продолжила Шейла, приобняв руками огромный живот. 

— Скоро? — улыбнулась Синди. 

— Еще месяц. Поэтому мы и решились на переезд. С малышом было бы сложнее. 

— А что там? — спросила Марша, указывая на пространство за площадкой. 

— Лес, очень старый. Как обживетесь и отдохнете, я проведу вам экскурсию. Туристам там нравится, — улыбнулась Синди.

— А что с ногой? — спросила Марша. Дебби поморщилась на беспардонность дочери: человек им помог — а она вот так сразу. Но промолчала.

— Детская травма, — по лицу Синди скользнула тень. — Но я уже привыкла. 

— Извините, — опустила глаза Дебби. — Марше все надо знать!

— Да ну, что вы! — махнула рукой Синди. — Это же ребенок! 

— Может, чаю? — спросила Дебби.

— Нет-нет, я пойду, пожалуй, — замахала руками Синди. — Вам надо отдохнуть, разобрать вещи… Не буду вам мешать. Если нужна будет помощь — обращайтесь! 

— Спасибо! Спасибо, что помогли! 

Тяжело опираясь на палку, соседка пошла к себе. Дебби подумала, что Синди ей нравится. Модная короткая стрижка, откровенно седые волосы, кожаная куртка, джинсы, кроссовки и вычурная трость. Постаревшая Иджи Тредгуд, не иначе. 

На той стороне дороги Синди еще раз обернулась и помахала им. Ей помахали в ответ — сначала Марша, а потом и Шейла с Дебби. Дебби уже отпустили окончательно и страх, и раздражение, и она приобняла Шейлу, уложила ее голову себе на плечо. 

Скрывшись в доме, Элли Крид убрала с лица улыбку — словно сняла маску клоуна-неудачника. Поставила палку у двери и тяжело похромала на кухню, достала бутылку виски, щедро плеснула себе в стакан. Из кухни хорошо было видно, как новоселы носят в дом коробки из прицепа. И Элли задернула шторы поплотнее, чтобы не соблазняться. Как там говорят: не смотри в бездну, чтобы она не посмотрела на тебя?

Видит Бог, она этого не хотела. Она бы многое отдала, чтобы этого не случилось ни с кем и никогда. Но пять лет назад в снах ей начал являться он, Оз Великий и Узасный, Вендиго, черная тварь в полнеба, сущность с мертвыми глазами. У Элли просто не оставалось выбора. Кладбище домашних животных проголодалось, и она обязана была его накормить.[/MORE]


End file.
